


Sangre virgen

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, JJBek2020, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Cuando esa noche fue a uno de los bares populares, sentado en la barra tomando alcohol que no le haría efecto alguno, se estremeció al sentir un olor peculiar.Sangre virgen.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sangre virgen

Ya se había convertido en un ritual, una tradición, como decían ellos. Noche de brujas, Halloween, Samhain, Víspera de todos los santos. No importa cómo lo llamaran ellos, pero era el día perfecto para salir y darse un festín. Mejor dicho, la noche. 

En ese país la gente celebraba en fiestas de disfraces, por lo que fácilmente podía colarse en un club y convencer a una o dos muchachas que se le unieran a una cama a la que nunca llegaban. La última década había sido aburrida, incluso fuera de la noche de brujas se había alimentado de gente ya profanada. Hombres, mujeres, no importaba. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente de esta época? Ya no esperaban al matrimonio para desflorarse, entonces incluso su esencia les sabía insípida. 

Por eso cuando esa noche fue a uno de los bares populares, sentado en la barra tomando alcohol que no le haría efecto alguno, se estremeció al sentir un olor peculiar. 

Sangre virgen. 

Buscó alrededor la fuente hasta dar con un joven de no más de veinte años, su piel canela delineando los músculos en una camisa sin mangas, dejando ver un par de tatuajes. En la luz tenue del club no alcanzaba a ver el color de esos ojos, pero decidió que le gustaba de inmediato. Su vista subió hacia el cuello definido de aquel joven, sobre la música del lugar podía escuchar el palpitar de esas venas, en un corazón que aún latía. Ese cuerpo bailando sobre la pista al ritmo de la música le hizo sonreír un poco, y decidirse. Una vez el joven terminó de bailar y fue a la barra por algo para refrescarse, se aseguró de quedar a su lado. 

— Uff, está divertida la noche, ¿verdad?

Fue él el primero en hablar. Le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante que podría iluminar todo ese lugar, incluso con las luces apagadas. 

— Sí, lo es. ¿Vienes acá seguido?

— No, hoy vine porque mis amigos me lo pidieron — Señaló a un grupo de personas que aún estaban en la pista y regresó los ojos a los suyos — ¿Y tú? ¿Estás solo? 

El muchacho le guiñó un ojo. Le estaba coqueteando descaradamente. ¿Qué clase de persona era esta? Se supone que él era el que estaba cazando. Ah, no importaba de todas formas, obtendría lo que quería, incluso si tenía que jugar a ser la presa. 

— Estoy solo. ¿Por qué? Esos tatuajes se ven muy bien en tus brazos.

— ¿En serio? Tengo otro más, ¿quieres verlo?

— Me encantaría. 

— Sígueme. 

El joven le guió a una de las habitaciones superiores del club, donde había más iluminación y pudo ver sus ojos. Gris y azul se peleaban por mostrarse en esos ojos, hermosos como su dueño. El ruido exterior de la fiesta atenuándose le permitió escuchar más claros esos latidos, emocionados por algo que seguramente no era lo que esperaba. 

¿O tal vez sí? 

Una vez llegaron a una habitación, el muchacho le sonrió nuevamente, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos antes de lanzarle un beso al aire. 

— ¿Cómo es tu nombre? Me puedes llamar JJ. 

— Otabek, para ti. ¿Es una abreviación de tu nombre?

— Otabek. Me gusta como suena — JJ se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acercando a Otabek por la cintura con sus manos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras lo veía hacia arriba y le deshacía el cinturón deshaciéndose de las capas de ropa hasta dejar la piel descubierta, abriendo los ojos ante el miembro que empezó a consumir en suaves lamidas — Jean es mi nombre, pero todos me llaman JJ.

— Jean...Hmm...Me gusta como suena — Añadió Otabek con un jadeo de placer cuando JJ se metió toda su extensión en la boca hasta tenerlo levantado por completo.

Otabek lo separó para jalarlo del cabello y besarlo en la boca. Sí, sabía bien. Lo empujó en la cama quedando encima de él, dándole más besos y bajando hacia su tan anhelado cuello en donde le dejó una succión fuerte. Fue donde sintió a Jean abrazarlo con fuerza y jadear en voz alta, abriendo las piernas para darle más acceso en la parte baja. Sus manos bajaron deslizándose por la espalda de Otabek, deteniéndose en su trasero, al que apretó de repente. 

— Muérdeme fuerte. — Le pidió JJ. Otabek estaba sorprendido por la osadía del muchacho al tocarlo de esa manera sin conocerlo, pero no le dio espera. Esa orden era como ponerse en bandeja de plata para él, quien estaba preparando ese punto en el cuello de la piel canela que le había gustado más, dejándole visibles marcas. Disfrutó el aroma de estar tan cerca de las venas llenas de vida de JJ, prometiendo un delicioso festín. 

Asomó sus colmillos para pincharle un poco. Un hilo de sangre brotó de la herida, y escuchó un gemido de parte de su compañero. Otabek empezó a lamer la sangre con ansia, definitivamente era exquisita, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sin probar algo tan sabroso. Tanto que podría drenarlo todo allí mismo, acabarlo completo, dejarlo sin una gota de aquel manjar en su cuerpo. 

— Otabek. Hmmm. 

La voz del muchacho le sacó de su trance, el cuerpo retorciéndose debajo. No, no podía solo probarlo esta vez. Tenía que repetir. Le dio una fuerte succión a la herida para que dejara de sangrar y le miró desde arriba. Parecía estar disfrutando del dolor en su cuello, Otabek lo miró y pasó sus manos por el torso de JJ y quitarle la camisa. 

— Parece que lo disfrutas, Jean

— Me gustan tus besos en mi cuello, son mi parte sensible ¿Sabes? 

— Bueno saberlo. Mmm creo que dijiste que me ibas a mostrar tu otro tatuaje. 

— Por supuesto. 

El joven le sonrió otra vez. Esa sonrisa iluminando hasta su oscura existencia. No, definitivamente no lo podía dejar ir. Esa sangre y esa sonrisa serían suyas, de cualquier manera. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Estoy un día tarde pero hagan de cuenta que lo subí el 31 de Octubre (?)  
> Feliz cumpleaños Otabek :D
> 
> JJBek 2020: Halloween


End file.
